


Perfection

by Kellygirl



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-06
Updated: 2003-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: Mal makes his move.





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Perfection

## Perfection

### by Kellygirl

Perfection  
Author's Notes: Thanks to sffan for the fabulous beta. Girl knows her boys. This is a Porn By Committee production so thanks to Sf, Sk, R, I, M, and H. Don't own and no money being made. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. 

Footsteps approach the infirmary and Simon turns to see who's coming. He isn't surprised when Mal steps into the room and studies him in an almost predatory manner. For the last three weeks Simon has noticed Mal looking at him like he wants to grab him and eat him up. It doesn't make him uncomfortable, but it does make him wary. Nothing in his life has prepared him for a man like Malcolm Reynolds. 

He's brash, arrogant and charismatic and sometimes Simon can look at him and see why young men and women had followed him so willingly during the war. He also has an amazing ability to focus his intense will on one person and lately this had been Simon. 

"Something I can do for you Captain?" He silently groans at the words, knowing Mal will take them the wrong way, just like he's been doing with everything Simon has said lately. He waits as Mal leans against the door, arms crossed along with his ankles. 

"I'm sure there is but why don't we discuss that later. We've landed on Nilsea. Kaylee wanted to know if it was okay for River to go with her and Wash to some market." Simon nods his head thinking about what he'd learned about the planet before they'd landed. Limited Alliance presence every few months, rich landowners and a growing ranching community. Ever since he and River had been kidnapped two months ago he checked into the planets they headed for, so nothing like that could happen again. 

"Yes, that's fine. I'm sure she'll enjoy getting out for awhile." He arches an eyebrow as Mal continues to look at him. 

"You got any plans for later Doc?" At his negative answer, Mal slowly walks toward him. "Good. I want to take you somewhere. I think you'll like it." His eyes linger on what Simon is wearing. "Dress in that dark blue sweater of yours. Your white shirt and vest might stand out." 

Simon tries to inch back slowly from Mal's invasion of his personal space but the medical bed behind leaves him with no place to go. Mal steps in farther and places his hand around Simon's waist pulling him against his body. Heart thudding almost painfully in his chest he tilts his head up and meets Mal's lips with only a slight hesitation. The kiss is their first and Simon's just beginning to process the flavor and texture of it when Mal pulls away. 

"Nice, but then I expected no less. We'll have to continue this later. Got some business to attend to." Blue eyes linger on his mouth then Mal turns and with a flick of his coat he's gone with a reminder for Simon to be ready in about three hours. 

Nervous and not knowing exactly what to expect Simon follows Mal around the corner of a house that is swathed in darkness. While Mal is busy with some complicated looking lock, Simon wonders if this is Mal's version of a romantic date. When the door hisses open and the smell of water and moist earth hits him he gets curious and enters the room. 

Mal watches the emotions that come over Simon's face. He remembers this place from seeing it briefly about two years ago. The house and grounds have changed hands since then, but with the owner and staff being away for an extended trip to the Core, Mal decided he wanted to show this place to Simon. It's a huge dimly lit greenhouse with plants and trees from everywhere in the 'verse. He closes the door and gently pushes Simon onto a path that leads through the foliage. 

It's beautiful and looking at the awe on Simon's face Mal wonders if the Tams had anything close to this back on their estate. He doesn't think so and takes time to look around himself. Greens and browns, purples and reds all fight for attention and it's all something he can hardly believe exists. 

They're standing in a small area, the ground covered with grass as green as Simon can remember seeing. He slowly turns in a full circle. 

"This is amazing, Mal." Mal stalks closer to him and his smile turns nervous and he backs up until he's leaning against a tree. Their second kiss is longer and Simon is lost in the heat and feel of Mal's tongue as it invades his mouth. Over and over he tastes Mal as Mal tastes him. He opens his eyes when Mal pulls away and in one quick motion pulls his sweater up and over his head. 

He's almost panting when he releases Simon's mouth. Gazing at his mouth, wet and red and swollen he is tempted to keep kissing him but wants more, a lot more. Mal makes short work of Simon's sweater and studies his chest for a quick moment before letting his hands move and glide over all that pale perfect skin. With just the barest graze of his fingers he watches Simon's nipples harden and leans forward to lick one then the other. 

From far away he hears Simon moan as he licks him from navel to collarbone. He feels Simon press into his body, can feel his erection and begins to unbuckle Simon's pants. With clever fingers he reaches into boxers and touches his prize. A whimper brings his attention back to Simon's face. Hazel eyes look at him in shock and lust. 'Damn, he's gorgeous and his lips are about to drive me insane' Mal thinks and zeroes in on Simon's mouth for another kiss. 

Hands push his suspenders off and start to unbutton his shirt but he's too busy kissing and gripping Simon's hair to notice. His thumb brushes over the wet head of Simon's shaft as he slowly moves his hand up and down. Mal almost growls when Simon tears his mouth away. 

"Mal, Mal, wait. I need to catch my breath." Simon feels dizzy and he draws in air while blue eyes watch his every movement. When Mal leans in for another kiss, Simon stops him with a hand to his chest. 

"I think you should know I've not exactly experienced in going further than this when it comes to sex." At the questioning look Mal gives him Simon can feel a blush cover his face. "I was always younger than my other classmates so I wasn't interested in certain things that they were. When I got to Medicad I had a few encounters with women and one or two with men but I never went all the way. Mostly just touching and rubbing, kissing, stuff like that." His heart is beating so fast from Mal's touches plus the added worry about how he will react. 

He smiles when Mal leans in and kisses him softly then whispers in his ear. "Okay, we'll take it a little slower but I have to let you know I am determined to go 'all the way'. You comfortable with that?" This statement was followed by a light lick to his ear. Simon sighs, 

"If I wasn't comfortable with it I wouldn't be here." His only answer is another quick thumb swipe over his shaft before Mal removes his hand and pushes Simon's pants down. Simon smiles and pushes off Mal's shirt letting his hands touch and caress the soft hair on his chest. He licks his thumb and rubs it over Mal's nipples earning him a lick to his neck. He goes to work on Mal's pants and gets them unbuttoned when Mal stops him. 

"Close your eyes." With his eyes closed Simon feels Mal pull him away from the tree and pull him a few steps away into the lush plant life around them. The smell of treated water hits him right before Mal throws him into a pool. 

The water is cool but not cold. He bounces back up to the surface and wipes the hair out of his eyes just as Mal finishes taking off his pants. He joins him in the next moment and Simon tries to commit to memory the image of Captain Malcolm Reynolds naked and wet and laughing. 

"I figured we both needed cooling off, especially if I was going to slow down." He slides through the water towards Simon and glides his fingers over Simon's shoulders. "You must have been mightily interested in your studies for you not to notice how others looked at you." Simon laughs and leans back against the wall of the pool, his arms spread out along the edge. 

"I think I scared most of them. They thought I was weird, not handsome." Mal shakes his head and rubs his thumb over Simon's lips. 

"Well, you are handsome, very handsome." Simon doesn't think he will get used to Mal's lips and tongue anytime soon. When they both stop to breathe, Mal smirks. "You're weird too, but the pretty helps deflect that." Simon waits and in the next second when Mal laughs, he splashes him and squirms away from his arms. He sees Mal start for him out of the corner of his eye and slaps his hand down and back and splashes him again. Simon laughs and the chase is on. 

Mal squints his eyes in concentration. Simon is a strong quick swimmer but Mal is sneakier, and he decides on a small plan that will soon have him winning their little game and getting him a wet Simon in his arms in about five minutes. 

It takes only three minutes because Simon is overconfident and zigged when he should have zagged. Mal grabs him around the waist and pulls him into a fierce kiss, nipping and sucking at his lips and tongue until they're both breathless. Mal floats them towards the side of the pool and they both rest and kiss next to the ladder. Mal loves the way the water pushes him against Simon and he fights it when it tries to pull him away. He smiles when he makes Simon gasp with a smooth glide of his thumbs right where Simon's thigh and hip meet. He nibbles on his neck while Simon stands there looking like he's open to anything Mal wants to do to him. 

He can't believe Simon's never had sex, well no going "all the way." He took that to mean Simon had never fucked anyone or been fucked. The revelation has changed his plans but not the outcome of the night. He'd planned on fucking him in the pool but now he thinks the small grassy area a few feet away from them will do perfectly. His hands rub and touch all of Simon that he can reach and his fingers find Simon hot and hard and suddenly Mal wants to taste him. 

Might be wise to take the edge off too. He eyes the ladder next to them, then eyes Simon who's staring at him curiously. He lifts Simon part way out of the water and sits him on the ladder. He spreads his legs and moves forward because now Simon's shaft is in the perfect position for his mouth. He holds on to Simon's hips and begins to lick him. Beneath pool water and hardened slick skin he finds and savors the hint of Simon that dances across his taste buds. 

Hands clutch his shoulders and he looks up to find Simon staring at him with awe and desire etched onto his face. Well, that answers the question in the back of Mal's mind. He's never had a blowjob or at least not a very good one. He smiles and continues his explorations with his mouth, lips and tongue. 

Simon relinquishes his hold on Mal's shoulders and leans back as Mal takes his legs and places them over tanned shoulders. His stomach tightens. It's like there's a coil inside him and it's tightening in response to the tongue that's busy licking and sucking him into the warm cavern of Mal's mouth. He never knew it would feel like this, hot and wet and shivery. He tries to move, not knowing if the feelings are too much and he wants to move away or move forward, and push into Mal's mouth. Doesn't matter because Mal's hands clutch his hips so hard he can't make any movements. 

The sensations zipping through his body are too swift for him to catch and examine. He can only go along with the mouth that's moving up and down on his shaft, the tongue that's teasing him with flattened laps at the base of his cock or pointed licks that seem to be memorizing every inch of him. He tries for control but knows it too late. When he feels the head of his cock hit the back of Mal's mouth and go down his throat he shouts and comes, spilling faster than he ever has and feeling like he's going to come forever. 

He half expects Mal to pull away but he doesn't, he just keeps sucking and drawing every last drop out of his body. He's about to tell Mal the feelings are too much to his now sensitive cock when he stops and lets Simon go. Mal grabs the ladder rails and pulls himself up. 

"You okay?" Simon nods and Mal kisses him lightly and moves back down the ladder. "Stay right there." Simon watches as Mal pulls himself up on the side of the pool and gets out of the water. Naked, with water running everywhere he walks over to a small chest, and pulls out three towels. 

He spreads two on a small area close to the pool and dries himself briefly with the other. When he's done he holds out the towel to Simon in silent invitation and Simon gets up on shaky legs and walks over to Mal. 

He accepts the towel and pats it over his body, trying to act as unconcerned as Mal with being nude in a greenhouse that they broke into. Mal pulls him down onto the dark blue towels and Simon can't help but sigh at their softness. He sighs again when Mal starts a thorough inspection of his body, discovering places on him that he never would have guessed would make him hot. 

Mal straddles Simon and looks up from licking the inside of his wrist to see complete surrender on his face. It makes Mal harder and he can barely wait to be inside this man. He whispers for Simon to turn over on his stomach while he reaches for his hastily shed pants, and pull out a small tube that he sets next to him. He straddles Simon's thighs, and starts to massage his tense shoulders. 

It works, Simon starts to relax and Mal gives in to an indulgence and starts to lick Simon's back, starting at the small of his back. He lets his tongue linger so he can get to the salt and water flavor of Simon's skin. He pauses to suckle a mark halfway up his back, making Simon moan. He continues his leisurely journey until he reaches his neck. He settles his body onto Simon, making sure not to put all his weight down, and whispers into Simon's ear. 

"I want you bad Simon, want you to scream my name as I ride you slow." The shudder his comment produces tells him it's time. Moving his body off of Simon's, he moves Simon until he is on his hands and knees. He spreads Simon's legs a little more and picks up the small tube of slick he brought along. 

He watches the liquid slide down the cleft of Simon's ass. Adding some to his fingers he gently massages the entrance to Simon's body. One hand holds onto a pale hip as he slowly pushes one finger into Simon. He's tight and Mal knows that tightness is going to feel so good enclosing him in a few minutes. He slides his finger out then pushes back in with two. Simon groans and tenses and Mal makes sure he's okay before twisting the fingers and scissoring them apart. 

Deeper, then pulling almost out, then thrusting slowly back in and he hits Simon's prostate, causing a small, surprised moan. He smiles and touches it again before sliding his fingers out to add a third one. He makes sure Simon pushes back to meet his fingers once or twice before taking them out. 

Mal's fingers feel incredible and Simon tenses with less worry and more anticipation after each burning stroke. When Mal slides his fingers out he wants to demand he put them back. He waits to feel Mal's shaft enter him but instead feels it tease his entrance as Mal drapes himself over his back. 

"You want this Simon?" He nods, glad Mal can't see his face because he bets it looks flushed and fevered. "Tell me what you want." Simon's heart is pounding and he's hard again way before he figures he should be. 

"I want you Mal. I want to feel you." A moment of silence greets his words then the slow slide of Mal's thumb teases him, not entering him, just lightly circling and sliding over his entrance. He pushes back but doesn't get that thumb or anything else. 

A whisper is hissed in his ear. "Say the words, Simon. Let me hear them, then I'll do whatever you want." 

Simon's voice catches in his throat. He knows what Mal wants to hear and he swallows and says the words. "I want...I want..." He stops then gasps as Mal nudges him with his cock. He feels hot and Simon just wants him to do it. "Oh God, please." 

"Please what, Simon?" Another nudge, then a lick on his back and Simon is almost out of his mind. 

"You know." Silence. "Please Mal." 

"Tell me Simon." 

"I want you to fuck me." A low chuckle greets his answer along with a "Good boy." He doesn't care because Mal's hands are on his hips and he pushing slowly into him. He feels so hard and big and Simon knows he's not going to fit. He must make some worried noise because Mal makes shushing noises and asks him if he's okay. He nods and feels Mal continue to push until he's all the way in. 

He doesn't move and Simon and his body argue over the intrusion until his body makes adjustments. He sighs when Mal pulls out then sighs when he pushes back in. A few more pushes and then Mal hits something and Simon screams. He hits it again and again and Simon is moaning and screaming and saying all kinds of stuff that later he won't remember saying. 

Mal's hands roam all over his back and Simon's heart almost stops when he grabs his neck like he wants to push Simon down further into the blue towels. He doesn't, just keeps up the powerful urgent strokes that have Simon shuddering. When a hand takes his shaft and pumps it, Simon's brain stops for the first time in his life. All he can hear in his head is silence, and then there's an explosion of stars as he comes. 

From the moment Mal gets in Simon he knows he will want to do this over and over. Tight ain't the word to describe Simon's ass but it'll have to do. When he hits his prostate and Simon screams, Mal bites his lip to keep from screaming with him. He feels possessive of the body of the man in front of him. He knows it isn't easy for Simon to trust anyone and for him to give him his body indicates a lot of trust on the good doctor's part. Mal wants to tell him not to trust him and at the same time wants to be worthy of that trust. 

He wants to go fast and hard but goes slow and easy, knowing Simon will be sore tomorrow. His skin is something Mal can play with forever and all his touches lead him to Simon's shaft. He knows he can play with this forever too and it only takes a few twists and jerks before Simon stiffens and his hand is wet with semen. He lets his hips snap hard once or twice and comes, squeezing Simon's hips. 

Simon's not making any noise or movements and Mal slowly pulls out. When he does it's like Simon's strings have been cut and he falls boneless to the towels. Mal lies beside him and looks at his face, which is sweaty and red, eyes closed, breathing shallow with an occasional huge gulp of air. He wipes hair away from Simon's forehead and gets no reaction. 

"You okay, Simon?" His only reaction is a small shudder, and then hazel eyes look at him and study him as if he's under a microscope. 

"I'm fine. I, ahem, may have passed out for a moment or two." Mal smiles, smug and happy. 

"Well, I won't ask how you liked it then. You want something to drink?" He looks around and then stands. "I think I saw some bottles of water over where I got the towels at." There are some bottles and he grabs two and walks back over to Simon who hasn't moved from his position on his stomach. Mal wonders when they can do it again and figures Simon may need a few days. He sits back down on the towels and hands Simon his water, then watches his throat as he drains the entire bottle. 

Nothing against them fooling around other ways while giving Simon's body time to adjust. He sips from his own bottle and feels Simon studying him. Their eyes meet and Simon blushes and looks away. "Was it okay? I mean was I okay?" Mal studies him for a moment then leans over and kisses him. "You were perfect," he whispers. 

End. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Kellygirl


End file.
